If ribs break deeply and stick to the internal organs, it may result in fatalities, so medical image processing apparatuses may observe the ribs of a patient. In that case, the medical image processing apparatus performs a 3D display of the ribs based on the volume data including the ribs, and a curved multi-planer reconstruction (CPR) display of them. The CPR display is expanded and displayed along the core line of the ribs. According to the CPR display, the entire ribs can be observed with a single image. With these displays, an operator such as a radiogram interpreter or the like is able to conveniently observe abnormal regions such as fractures and cracks in the ribs.
According to the CPR display, while it is easy to observe the abnormal region, there is a problem that it is difficult to confirm the influence on the organs around the ribs. This is because only ribs are displayed.